Zoro ne veut pas l'avouer
by Roronoa0mama
Summary: Zoro sait ce qu'il se passe mais refuse de l'admettre. Sa fierté l'empêche d'être franche avec lui-même et pourtant il sait qu'il ne peut pas échapper à la triste et étrange vérité. Amoureux. Il vient de tomber... amoureux de l'archéologue. Trop de chose à digérer, il ne peut le croire. Impossible qu'il tombe amoureux de cette femme indigne de confiance..et pourtant.
1. Chapter 1:L'étrange comportement de Zoro

Ma première fic ^o^ donc j'essaye un maxi de respecter le caractère de chaque personnage. Donc voila, je la trouve vraiment pas mal, j'essayerais de poster régulièrement de nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Résumé : L'étrange comportement de Zoro**

**Zoro sait que quelque chose se trame en lui, il le sent. Il sait ce qu'il se passe mais refuse de l'admettre. Sa fierté l'empêche d'être franche avec lui-même et pourtant il sait qu'il ne peut pas échapper à la triste et étrange vérité.**  
**Amoureux. Il vient de tomber... amoureux de l'archéologue. Trop de chose à digérer, il ne peut le croire. C'est impossible. Impossible qu'il tombe amoureux de cette femme indigne de toute confiance.**  
**Mais elle a tellement changé en deux ans. Il n'arrive pas à s'y résinier. Il évite même l'heure des repas tant il craint de croiser son regard.**

**Pendant ce temps, un certain capitaine au Chapeau de paille va connaître lui aussi des sentiments enfouis pour une certaine navigatrice...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:Zoro éprouve des sentiments**

**Le soleil commença de monter dans le ciel jusqu'à ce que ses rayons filtrent par les fenêtres du Thousand Sunny. À son bord, un jeune cuistot préparait le petit déjeuner pour ses compagnons de bords.**

**Luffy:-Sanjiiii, mmaannggerr.**

**Sanji:-Mais vas-tu te taire enfin, tu vas réveiller Nami-chérie et Robin-d'amour.**

**Luffy:-Mais j'ai faim**

**Sanji:-J'ai bien l'impression que ton ventre n'a fait que de s'accroître pendant ces deux ans.**

**Luffy:-C'est exactement ça, donc en conséquent il me faut plus de nourriture.**

**Sanji:-(avec une goutte derrière la tête)Ouai, ouai je te crois.**

**Mais ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'une mauvaise aura était à leur côtés.**

**Nami:-(En abattant son poing sur leur tête) Non mais vous n'avez pas fini vous deux.**

**Sanji:- (les yeux en coeur) NAMI-CHERIE je suis désolé, c'est cet imbécile de capitaine qui voulait commencer avant que tu ne sois là, mais ne t'inquiète pas je les remis à sa place.**

**Nami:-(En regardant Luffy engloutir sa part de petit déjeuner) Je vois ça.**

**Sanji:-LUFFY, je t'ai dis d'attendre.**

**Luffy:-(la tête déformée par les coups, de Sanji)Bais j'abais baim(Mais j'avais faim)...**

**...Plus haut, dans la vigie du Thousand Sunny...**

**...204...205...206...207...208...09...210...211... 212...213...214...215...**

**Zoro venait juste de commencer une série de pompes.**

**Il n'avait pas encore mangé mais les exercices l'aidaient à évacuer tous les souvenirs de la fête survenu 2 ****jours auparavant, qui lui revenaient en pleine face.**

**Flash back:**

**Ils refaisaient la fête une énième fois depuis leurs retrouvailles il y a un mois, sous ordres du capitaine. ****Zoro était assis à une chaise et buvait du saké.**

**Il était heureux... heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses compagnons.**  
**La fête battait son plein. Luffy dansait bras dessus/bras dessous avec Ussop et Chopper. Nami elle frappait dans ses mains, un sourire au lèvres, au rythme de la musique de brook. Ce dernier, lui était avec sa guitare électrique en forme de requin.**

**-"Drôle de choix."Pensa Zoro.**  
**Il pesta après Sanji qui faisait la cour à ses "Déesses".**  
**Il passa ensuite son regard sur Franky, qui dansait, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, en criant des "SUPER".**  
**Puis son regard divagua vers...Nico Robin.**

**Il l'a contempla quelques minutes, puis se dit quel avait un certain charme.**

**...Blam...**

**Brook arrêta de jouer, luffy, Chopper , Ussop et Franky stoppèrent leurs danses, Sanji, Nami et Robin tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit.**  
**C'était Zoro qui venait de laisser tomber sa bouteille de saké et avait renversé sa chaise où il était assis et était monté s'enfermer dans la vigie en claquant la porte.**

**Chopper:-Hé bien qu'est-ce qu'il a Zoro, il ne s'amuse pas.**

**Sanji: Quel gâchis, ce si bon saké, il va m'entendre ce marimo*.**

**Luffy:(avec son air sérieux) Attend! Je suis le capitaine, je vais allé lui parler.**

**Tous le monde surpris par le changement soudain de Luffy le laissèrent faire.**

**Luffy: Oublier pas la viande pour quand je redescend.**

**Nami: J'y crois pas, et moi qui le pensait sérieux, mais bon on lui doit bien ça pour l'île des hommes poissons et punk hazard, il avait su se trouver sérieux ce qui est rare en soit, enfin bref, laissons le faire, on verra bien.**

**...**

**...Toc...Toc...Toc..."Zoro, ouvre c'est moi"...toc...toc...**

**Zoro voulait être seul et ouvrit alors à Luffy.**

**Zoro:-Je suis fatigué Luffy, il faut que je dorme.**

**Luffy:-mmh ouai, je comprend.**

**Luffy ne le croyait pas mais il voulait profiter de la fête et si Zoro avait des problèmes il doit le dire lui même, Luffy en attendant de s'en occuper mis ça sur le fait que Zoro a l'habitude de dormir longtemps. Bien sur cet argument ne convint pas non plus ses compagnons qui firent leur propre opinions en fonction de ce qui les favorisait de ce qui venait de ce passer.**

**Luffy:-Il doit être fatigué****, comme il y a deux ans.**

**Nami:-Il est ivre et est trop fier pour l'admettre.**

**Ussop:-Il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait moins de muscles que moi après les deux ans, hé hé il a compris qu'il devait intensifier ses entraînements pour arriver à la hauteur du Grand Capitaine Ussop.**

**Sanji:-La tête d'algue a compris qui était le plus fort, c'est pas trop tôt.**

**Chopper:(affolé)-Il est peut-être malade.**

**Robin:-Il a dut trouver une manière de s'entraîner plus efficace.**

**Franky: Il est pas SUPER Zoro ce soir.**

**Brook: YOHOHO. Zoro est tous simplement bizarre ce soir.**

**Mais tous le monde devait bien ce l'avouer, aucun ne savait ce qu'avait vraiment le sabreur.**

**Zoro:**  
**Merde, merde, merde et merde.**  
**Zoro savait, il savait que ce qu'il venait de ce passer était ce qu'il essayait de refouler depuis 1 mois, quand il avait revu Robin.**  
**Il s'était toujours méfié d'elle avant leur séparation.**  
**Maintenant qu'elle était revenu, il avait pris confiance en elle.**  
**Elle n'aurait pas été là si elle était un danger, elle aurait pu repartir avec un autre bateau, mais non elle était rester fidèle au capitaine.**  
**Puis ça avait commencé doucement, au début il la surveillait pendant qu'il dormait contre le mat comme à son habitude d'il y a deux ans. Sauf qu'il prenait du plaisir à la regarder , il l'a trouvait... belle.**  
**Zoro se donna une bonne baffe, une véritable cette fois-ci.**  
**Comment a-t-il pu reconnaître sa? Lui RORONOA Zoro, le grand manieur de sabres, l'homme viril et non se coureur de jupon qu'est Sanji.**  
**Et puis cette bulle dans le ventre quand elle le regardait.**  
**Il ne se reconnaissait plus..**

**Fin du flash back:**

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**  
**Roronoa Zoro va tenter d'effacer ces sentiments envers Robin, va-t-il y parvenir? Luffy se croit malade, est-ce vraiment une maladie ou bien la présence de la navigatrice lui suffit à faire monter sa fièvre?**  
**Vous saurez tous en lisant le prochain chapitre.**

***Algue vivant au fond de l'eau, Ressemble au cheveux a Zoro. Marquer "Zoro marimo" sur google image, vous comprendrez.**

* * *

**Donc quelques petits reviews me motiverais tellement^o^ Je sens que ça m'aidera à dormir.X).**


	2. Chapter2: Zoro refoule ses sentiments!

Un chapitre deux pour m'sieur dame, un! Voila la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Zoro refoule ses sentiments et Luffy malade?**

**1000... Zoro avait fini sa série de pompes mais ne comptait pas descendre... Pas encore, il ne voulait pas manger, surtout pas dans la même pièce qu'elle.**  
**Il savait très bien que tous le monde savait qu'il était bizarre, mais il voulait pas qu'ils sachent ses sentiments envers Robin. Il déglutit en pensant ses dernières paroles ...**

**..."...ses sentiments envers Robin."**

**Il comptait manger quand tous le monde sera sorti, il sait que Sanji ne laisserait personne mourir de faim, ou alors exception de lui peut-être? Il s'assit et réfléchit.**  
**Et là il eu une idée.**  
**Il allait oublier, oublier ce qu'il trouve à la brune depuis voila déjà un mois, effacer tous ses moments à la surveiller, il va faire comme si de rien était...**  
**Tous le monde mangeait en bas, il allait y aller, coûte que coûte et ne pas la regarder, ce battre avec Sanji, faire augmenter sa dette par Nami, se faire piquer sa nourriture par Luffy, ce qu'il fait d'habitude quand ils prennent leur repas... Enfin il espérait que ça se passerait ainsi...**

**...**

**Nami: Comme vous avez du vous en rendre ...**

**Luffy: Aller S'il te plaaaaiiiittt Sanji, je veux autres chose à manger.**

**Sanji: Tu en as encore plein ton assiette.**

**Brook: Yohoho, Franky, dit moi, pourrais-tu fabriquer une boite à résonance pour ma guitare mmmhh?**

**Franky: C'est une SUPER idée.**

**Ussop: ... et c'est à ce moment là que je lui arrache le diamant incrusté à son front.**

**Chopper:WOUA tu es trop fort Ussop... *o***

**La rousse s'énerva que personnes ne l'écoutait alors qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à dire.**

**...BLAM...BLAM...BLAM...BLAM...BLAM...**

**Nami:(le poing encore fumant.)VOUS ÊTES PRÊT À M'ECOUTER?**

**Tous: Boui Nabi.**

**Robin: je t'écoute Nami.**

**Quand tous le monde fût calmé, Nami reprit la parole.**

**Nami: Je disais donc que comme vous avez dût vous en rendre compte, Zoro est très bizarre, il ne vient même plus manger à la même heure que nous, il reste cloîtré dans la vigie...**

**Sanji: Ce qu'il fait déjà d'habitude.**

**Nami:.. Oui mais il utilise comme excuse qu'il est fatigué donc ce qui inclut qu'il loupe des heures d'entraînements, vous le croyez, moi Non...**

**Luffy: C'est sur que s'il loupe les repas c'est que quelque chose ne va pas.**

**La porte de le cuisine s'ouvrit sur un Zoro tous sourire...**

**Zoro: Salut tous le monde...**

**Zoro eu le droit comme réponse..rien..**  
**Tous le monde le fixait, il croyait que tous le monde allait faire comme si de rien était mais ils attendaient surtout que le bretteur prenne la parole sauf que c'est Brook qui cassa le gros blanc qui s'était installé dans la pièce.**

**Brook: Et bien mon cher Zoro, je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé de sortir de ta cachette, YOHOHOHO.**

**Zoro: Je n'étais pas caché.**

**Nami: Alors que faisais-tu dans la vigie ces deux derniers jours?**

**Zoro lui répéta la même réponse qu'à l'habitude, bien que Sanji savait très bien quel réplique lui balancer.**

**Zoro: je vous l'ai dit, j'étais fatigué.**

**Sanji: Tu es toujours fatigué marimo, et pourtant tu ne passes pas toute ta journée en haut, même si ça m'arrange que tu ne sois ****pas dans mes pattes. Sauf si tu as bien sur peur de te mesurer à moi.**

**C'était l'occasion pour Zoro de tous faire revenir à la normale.**

**Zoro: Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le sourcil en vrille, tu veux peut-être te battre.**

**Une bataille commença mais fût bientôt interrompu par le poing de la navigatrice.**  
**Tous le monde fini leur repas et sortir. Il resta seulement dans la cuisine,le blond et le vert.**

**Sanji: Je sais très bien que tu mens.**

**Zoro: Quoi?**

**Sanji: Tu nous a pas tous révélé, j'ai raison!**

**Zoro: Sottise. **

**Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce et alla dormir contre le mat.**

**...**

**...Zoro...Zoro...Zoro...appela une voix!**

**Quelque chose ou quelqu'un sortit Zoro de son sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui l'avait sorti des bras de ****Morphée. C'était Robin. Il eu un sursaut en la voyant ainsi penchée vers lui.**

**Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'archéologue.**

**Robin: Tu t'es enfin décidé à te réveiller, dit elle avec un petit sourire, je t'ai fait peur.**

**L'escrimeur se sentit gêné d'avoir réagit ainsi en la voyant.**

**Zoro: Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé.**

**Robin: Sanji veut que tu l'aides pour essuyer la vaisselle.**

**Zoro: Nan!**

**Robin: Il avait prévu ta réponse, il m'a donc dit d'aller demander à Franky, il pensait qu'il avait plus de chances d'arriver à la cuisine sans ce perdre.**

**Le sabreur était partit furax direction la cuisine.**  
**Robin eu un sourire, il était très facile de les manipuler. Elle laissa passer un petit rire.**  
**Zoro était vraiment drôle. Elle partit ensuite s'asseoir pour siroter son café.**

**...**

**Le déjeuner était prêt, Zoro avait aidé Sanji à nettoyer la vaisselle comme l'avait prévu Robin.**  
**Le déjeuner se passa bien, Zoro était content que personne ne lui pose de questions. Il essayait de ne plus penser à Robin.**

**...Du côté de Luffy...**

**Depuis un moment il se sentait pas très bien en présence de la rousse.**  
**Il l'a regardait parler avec Robin, il perçut quelques brides de leur conversation. Elle parlait de ce qu'il **  
**faudra renouveler sur le bateau à la prochaine escale.**  
**Puis il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à force de la regarder.**  
**La chaleur lui parcouru toute la tête.**  
**Elle est belle Nami quand même, pensa Luffy.**  
**Et il ne se sentit pas dans son état normal.**  
**Il laissa son assiette non fini sur la table et sorti pour prendre de la fraîcheur et pour pouvoir faire tomber cette bouffée de chaleur si soudaine.**  
**...**  
**Tous le monde laissa tomber leur mâchoire jusqu'au sol, Luffy venait de sortir en laissant son assiette non fini.**  
**Chopper fût le premier à réagir.**

**Chopper: Un médecin, il faut un médecin, à mais c'est moi.**

**Il alla rejoindre Luffy.**

**"Au moins, plus personne ne se préoccupe de moi." essaya de se convaincre Zoro, puisqu'il savait très bien que Sanji lui lançait des regards soutenu."**  
**Zoro souffla, il faisait tous pour oublier Robin, mais il ni arrivait pas, c'était trop, dur, elle était plus vielle que lui, c'était le seul argument qu'il avait. Juste ça de plus que des sentiment s'est pour les faibles, sinon rien ne le convînt d'arrêter tous. Mais elle était ... non il ne voulait pas y penser, ses indigne de lui.. toute sa fierté perdu pour une stupide femme, ça le met dans une colère gérable que part ses entraînements intensifs.**

**Ussop: AAAAHHHHH, c'est la fin, comment se fait-il qu'il n'est pas tous mangé, il n'a même pas encore piqué dans toutes les assiettes.**  
**...Du côté de Chopper et Luffy...**

**Chopper alla voir Luffy qui était assis sur son siège spécial.**

**Chopper: Pourquoi tu es parti sans finir ton assiette? Ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas finir ton repas? Tu es malade?**

**Luffy: Surement.**

**Chopper qui s'attendait comme d'habitude à "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis solide." fut très surpris de sa réponse, il lui demande des renseignements sur les symptômes de cette soudaine maladie.**

**Luffy: Ben je me suis senti tous bizarre, j'avais comme une bulle dans le ventre, puis j'ai eu très chaud au moment ou je fixait ****Robin et Nami. Puis j'ai eu encore plus chaud en continuant de les écouter, surtout quand je regardais Nami.**

**Chopper:(Houla, je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais connu de ses symptômes là en même temps).**

**Et oui, notre petit Choppy ne connaît pas les symptômes de l'amour, s'est un des mystère qui le fascine temps au niveau de l'être humain.**

**Luffy: ...hey Chopper!...**

**Chopper: OUI?**

**Luffy: je crois que je sais ce que j'ai!**

**Chopper qui veut absolument savoir va être très surpris!**

* * *

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre.**

**résumer du prochain chapitre:**  
**Luffy va faire des révélations à l'innocent Chopper, Quand à Zoro, celui ci va finir bourré sous trop d'alcool, et va se confier à son rival. **  
**Que vont avouer Zoro et Luffy? Pourquoi Zoro est-il ivre, lui qui tient si bien l'alcool? Et que va penser l'équipage sur le comportement de leur deux compagnons?**  
**Vous saurez tous dans le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

**Alors? Bien? OUI!NON! Revieww**


	3. Chapter 3: Révélation!

Voilà voilà, je suis contente de poster, mes chapitres était déjà prés avant, cela explique pourquoi ils sont posté aussi rapidement. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Révélation.**

Maintenant que Luffy avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus reculer devant son médecin de bord qui le regardait intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise.

"Je me demande bien ce qu'il sait." Pensa ce dernier.

Et oui Luffy lui avait dit qu'il lui dirait qu'elle maladie il avait et il comptait bien savoir

Luffy: Et ben en faite, ça fait un moment que j'y pense.

Chopper: mmmhhhh...Je te suis ouï.

Luffy:..Ben j'en avait déjà parlé étant petit avec ...

Chopper voulait savoir, il insista.

Chopper: Avec qui?

Luffy:...Avec Ace..

Luffy eu un peu de nostalgie en pensant à son défunt frère, mais ces deux ans l'avait aidé à refermer la douleur pour son frère...

Chopper ne savait pas ou se mettre, il ne voulait surtout pas que Luffy ce sente mal.

Chopper:Attend Luffy, en faite si tu ne veux pas en parler.

Luffy: T'inquiète ce n'est pas grave ce que je vais te dire.

Le renne ce calma un peu vu le grand sourire qu'arborait son capitaine.

Luffy: En faite c'était quand j'avais 11 ans.

Flash back:

...AAACCCEEE AATTEENNDD...

Luffy hurlait après son frère dans la haute ville, la police de la noblesse les poursuivaient, ils avaient encore volé des objets au riches.

Ace: Accélère le mouvement Luffy.

Après une bonne heure, les deux frères purent se reposer en paix chez Dadan.

...La nuit...

...HHeey...hhheeey...AAAAAACCCCCEEEEE!

Ace: Non mais t'as pas fini de crier, tu peux au moins me laisser dormir.

Luffy: J'peux te poser une question?

Ace: mouai dépêche.

Luffy lui demanda directement.

Luffy: T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un?

Ace: Quoi! Nan, pourquoi j'irais embrasser quelqu'un, et puis on est toujours ensemble donc tu le saurais, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Luffy: Ben tout à l'heure quand on se faisaient poursuivre, on est descendu à Fushia...

Ace: ..Ben je suis au courant, j'étais avec toi baka.

Luffy: Atteeeeeennnnnnddd, mais à un moment, quand on traversait le village, j'ai vu deux personnes qui s'embrassaient.

Le fils de Gold Roger ne voyait pas ou son petit frère voulait en venir.

Ace: Et alors?

Luffy: Ben pourquoi?

L'aîné soupira devant l'idiotie de son cadet.

Ace: Ben il paraît que c'est quand deux personnes s'aiment.

Luffy: Ba on ne s'embrasse pas nous.

Ace: BAKA! On est frères! Et puis on ne s'aime pas comme ça!

Luffy: Ha bon, elle est où la différence?

Ace: J'en sais trop rien. En tous cas c'est pour les faibles.

Ace se retourna et essaya de se rendormir, en vain puisque 10 minutes plus tard.

Luffy: Ben c'est nul alors si c'est pour les faibles.

Ace qui voulait juste dormir grogna.

Ace: OUI C'EST NUL.

Luffy: Et le Roi des Pirates était nul?

Ace se redressa à l'annonce de son père.

Ace:Stop! Arrête! Tu m'énerves avec tes questions, et puis j'en sais rien, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux.

Sur ceux Luffy ne répondit pas devant la colère de son aîné et se rendormit au grand bonheur de se dernier.

*************************le lendemain***********************

Alors qu'ils cherchaient des endroits dangereux à traverser pour leurs entraînements.

Luffy: Ace? Qui t'as dit que c'est lorsque l'on est amoureux.

Ace: Non mais tu ne vas pas recommencer quand même?

Luffy: Non mais SSTTPP, je veux savoir moi.

Le plus âgé qui n'en pouvait plus de ce genre de discussion lui expliqua.

Ace: J'ai déjà entendu des jeunes en parler alors que j'étais en train de marcher, je me suis arrêter pour écouter, il dis..

Luffy: DONC TOI AUSSI TU VOULAIS SAVOIR?

Ace: Nan, (même si en faite Ace avait voulu le savoir) bon si tu continues à m'arrêter, je te jure que je ne dirais plus rien.

Luffy s'arrêta immédiatement de gesticuler et le regarda, attendant que son frère lui réponde .

Ace: En faite ils disaient que c'est lorsque l'on aime une personne vraiment beaucoup, que l'on ressent des bulles et(ou) des sortes de papillons qui gesticulent dans no...

Luffy: Des papil...

Le détenteur du fruit du Gum-Gum stoppa net sa phrase devant le regard menaçant du plus grand.

Ace: Je disais que l'on avait l'impression de papillons, de bulles dans le notre ventre, on se sent bizarre, puis on veut toujours être au prés de la personne.

Un des mecs disait qu'il ferait plus que tous pour que cette personne soit à ses côtés toutes sa vie, qu'elle ne regarde personne d'autres que lui. C'est nul.

Luffy: ÇA À L'AIR COOOOLLLL! Dis luffy tout sourire.

Ace soupira devant l'attitude de son frère qui le désespérait au plus haut point sur ce genre de choses.-"Comment peut-on aimer? Pensa Ace, c'est absurde!"

...Fin du flash Back...

Chopper qui ne voyait pas en quoi se remémorer la mémoire sur cette discussion entre les deux frères pouvait les aider à trouver la maladie de Luffy, puis au bout d'un moment il comprit.

Chopper: QUOI! Tu aimes Robin ou Na...

La pauvre petite boule de poils ne put rien dire d'autres car Luffy venait de lui plaquer la main sur son visage.

Chopper manqua cruellement d'air, Luffy comprit et enleva sa main de devant son visage en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre de pas dire autres choses.

Chopper: Je pense que c'est de Nami? Dit Chopper en parlant à voix basse de sorte qu'il n'y ai que Luffy qui puisse l'entendre, bien qu'une oreille venait d'éclore pas loin de nos deux amis sans que personnes ne sans rende compte, et écoutait leur petite conversation.

Luffy qui regardait l'horizon sur son siège spéciale acquis.

Luffy: Tu me promet de ne pas en parler?

Chopper: Bien sur!

Chopper était très content d'avoir un secret à tenir, ça lui prouvait que c'est amis avec confiance en lui.

Bien sur il a fallut retourner dans la cuisine.

Quand ils franchirent le seuil de la porte tous le monde les regardaient, intrigués.

Sanji: Alors?

Luffy: Un envie pressante.

Et avant que quelqu'un n'ajoute quelque chose, il se jeta sur son assiette restée pleine.

Tous le monde rigola de s'être inquiété pour rien, bien qu'une certaine archéologue savait déjà bien des choses.

...Le lendemain...

Nami: Comme vous le savez tous, nous arrivons près d'une île, donc je vais constituer des groupes, on est tous de retour sur le bateau dans 2 heures, le log pose du nouveau monde se recharge rapidement sur cette île. Donc comme je ne veux pas la marine sur le dos vous vous débrouillez pour avoir plantes médicinales nouveaux outils et cola, de la nourriture, des gadgets, des livres etc etc. Compris?

Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Chopper, Franky et Brook: OUI NAMI!

Sanji: Je suis d'accord avec toi Nami-Chérie.

Robin:Bien.

Nami ravie que personne ne s'oppose, elle constitua les groupes:

Nami: Luffy et moi irons achetés des feuilles pour mes cartes et des crayons et aussi des vêtements, Zoro et Robin irons chercher des produits pour sabres et des livres, ussop, chopper et franky aller acheter plantes médicinales, outils et quelques bricoles utiles, et enfin sanji et brook vous irez achetez nourriture et ce qu'il faut pour entretenir des instruments.

La tête verte et le garçon au chapeau de paille déglutirent dans un union parfait et Sanji, lui était déçus de n'être avec aucune de ses nakama qui étaient gardées par des "brutes sans cœur!" d'après lui.

...Côté Luffy et Nami...

Cela faisait une heure que Nami essayait des habits et Luffy avait vraiment très faim.

Luffy: Nami vite.

Nami: Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle là? Nami était avec une robe de couleur prune qui lui arrivait avant les genoux et qui lui moulait les formes, elle était avec un décolté trop plongeant au goût de Luffy.

Luffy: Elle est bien. dit luffy plutôt embarrassé de voir Nami comme ça alors qu'il avait l'habitude de la voir en maillot de bain.

Oula, je devient bizarre.

Nami: Bon et bien je prend tous ça.

Et comme à son habitude elle réussit à marchander pour avoir une réduction de plus de 80%.

...Côté Zoro et Robin...

Ils venaient de rentrer dans une librairie et étaient ressortit avec plusieurs livres d'histoire.

Robin:Dis moi Zoro, tu voulais aller quelque part pour tes sabres?

L'escrimeur réagit tout de suite à la voix de Robin, cela le mit mal à l'aise de se sentir comme ça juste à la voix de l'archéologue.

Zoro: Hein? Euh ouai.

Robin: Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Zoro: Si! Je pensais.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, le sabreur choisit les meilleurs produits, il tenait à ses sabres, il fallait un minimum d'entretient. Ils décidèrent ensuite de retourner au bateau.

Ils furent les premiers arrivés, ils avaient de l'avance. Zoro s'assit contre le mat et commença à nettoyer ses sabres. Robin, elle était assise sur une des chaises longue et lisait un livre d'histoire, elle se savait observé par Zoro. Effectivement, se dernier la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

...Zoro...

J'abandonne, Stop, je sais très bien que je n'arrêterais pas de l'a... de l'... Rahhhh, c'est dur à dire merde; alors oui JE L'AIME .. Je l'ai dis, l'honneur de 20 ans fichu en l'air comme ça. Et puis en faite où est le mal, les femmes sont elles sources d'indignité? Robin n'est pas comme les autres, elle est même poursuivit par la marine, elle n'est pas faible, elle est intelligente, elle est sait même se battre, merde, ça me ressemble pas de dire des choses de la sorte et pourtant c'est la stricte vérité, je l'aime.

Zoro ce leva brusquement, Robin leva la tête, et sereinement, le regarda monter à la vigie.

Il voulait encore s'entraîner pour faire passer la frustration qui l'avait prit.

...Ussop, franky et Chopper...

Ils arrivaient au bateau, la course avait été assez vite, Ussop avait plein d'engins farfelus et de quoi faire de ses billes incendiaire, Chopper avait des herbes médicinales et des petits pots de verre avec des choses très bizarre dedans et Franky avait des tonneaux de cola, quelques outils et des planches de bois pour le sunny.

...Côté Sanji et Brook...

Brook était partit chercher de quoi prendre soin de ses instruments et irait certainement baver devant les vitrines de sous-vêtements, Sanji était donc seul, il réfléchissait.

"Je sais très bien qu'il nous cache quelque chose le marimo, il est bizarre, très bizarre, s'en est même inquiétant, je veux savoir..."

Le cuisinier de bord rentra dans une tanière pour acheter de l'alcool.

Il se fit bousculer par des hommes ivres mort.

Un autres homme essayait de les retenir.

-"HEY les gars, ressaisissez vous, vous avez bu que deux chopes de son spécial alcipirate."

Sanji les regarda passer, "étrange.."pensa-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers le barman.

"Bonjour mon bon monsieur, je vous sers quelque chose?"

"-Non sans façon, mais je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'est l'alcipirate?".

Le barman souffla.

"Ah! Une vielle histoire de cette île..L'alcipirate est un alcool inventé par un ancien pirate qui avait fini ses jours sur cette île voyez vous..Il avait emmené avec lui beaucoup d'alcools différent venant de beaucoup d'îles différentes..Mais il les mélangea tous pour créé un alcool au goût merveilleux mais dont les aspects sont en faite presque mortel. Ces gars m'en ont demandé,je l'ai est prévenu mais il m'on dit qu'il tenait bien l'alcool, je vois que même eux n'ont pas tenu, je pense que je vais les enlever, c'est grâce à ça que je gagne mes journées mais je pense qu'il faudrait pas en abuser.."

"J'en veux trois tonneau.."

"Quoi!"

Toutes les personnes présente dans le bar ouvrir grand leurs yeux, la plupart en avait déjà commandé et ne si risquait plus, un très mauvais souvenir pour leur foi.

"Vous êtes bien sur?" demanda le barman.

"Absolument."

"Bi...Bien, voila vos trois tonneaux...Au revoir".

Sanji sortit du bar, et avait déjà une idée en tête, une idée quelque peux diabolique pour faire cracher le morceau au sabreur.

Il croisa plus loin le musicien qui avait tous son matériels.

Ils rentrèrent au bateau où tous le monde les attendaient déjà, Nami et Luffy eux venaient juste de monter sur le pont.

La journée se finissait, ils étaient repartis sur en mer, Luffy n'avait pas trouvé de belles aventures sur l'île, ils venaient tous de finir de manger. Et tous le monde sortaient soit se coucher, se préparer ou lire pour certaine.

Zoro allait sortir quand.

"OÏ Marimo, reste, j'ai trouvé un alcool spécial dans une des tanières de l'île."

Zoro: Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial cet alcool.

Sanji: Il rend n'importe qui saoul.

Zoro: Je ne suis jamais bourré.

Le cuisinier qui voyait Zoro mordre à l'hameçon.

Sanji: Prouve-le.

Zoro n'aimait pas quand Sanji se croyait plus fort que lui surtout que le bretteur tenait très bien l'alcool, il allait lui montrer ce que ça coûte de le surestimer.

Il commença donc à boire dans les chopes que lui passait Sanji, l'alcool était bon et les deux hommes étaient dans la cuisine; tous le monde dormait sur le bateau.

Sanji n'était pas surprit de servir une 10 ème chope d'alcool à Zoro, il savait très bien qu'il pouvait boire beaucoup sans rien ressentir.

La tête d'algue(d'après les dires de Sanji bien sûr) trouvait que cet alcool était particulièrement fort, et bon aussi, il était à la fin du deuxième tonneau et sentit sa tête tourner.

Sanji: Dit marimo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ces temps ci? C'est pas que je m'inquiète pour ton cas mais je suis curieux.

Zoro: Rien...

Le cuitot-pervers était déçu surtout de manipuler un de ses nakama, mais c'était pour une bonne cause, laquelle pensa-t-il, Il n'en savait plus trop rien, il avait un peu bu pour lui montrer mais au bout de la troisième chopes, il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Zoro: San..Sanji!

Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, signe qu'il était dans un état second.

Sanji: Ouai?

Le dormeur avait du mal à s'exprimer avec l'alcool, il était à peine conscient de ses actes.

Zoro: T'as raison, il y a quelque chose de très grave, ouai.

Sanji tous de suite fier écouta son récit.

Zoro: C'est Robin.

Sanji: Robin? Quoi Robin?

Le coureur de jupons se demanda ce que sa Robin-d'amour pouvait bien avoir avec cette histoire.

Zoro: C'est Robin, ouai c'est elle depuis le temps que l'on c'est tous retrouvé.

Le marimo allait bientôt s'endormir sous les effets de l'alcool et ça, Sanji l'avait très bien vu, il devait se dépêcher.

Sanji: Mais de quoi Robin, vas-y tête de gazon, qu'est-ce que tu disais?

Zoro: J'...l'ai...

Zoro n'articulait pas c'est mots sous l'effet de l'alcipirate*.

Sanji: Hey vas pas t'endormir saleté de bretteur du dimanche.

Zoro: JE L'AIME BORDEL. Cria-t-il d'un coup avant de reprendre une rasade d'alcool.

Le cuisinier devient blanc, il craqua.

Sanji: QUOOOIIII!

J'Y CROIS PAS! CETTE TÊTE DE MOUSSE AIME MA ROBIN-D'AMOUR!

Le cuistot avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, "C'était donc ça!" Pensa-t-il. Normal qu'il était bizarre, lui et sa fierté lui empêchait de parler.

Zoro prit le peu d'effort qu'il lui restait et alla jusqu'à son lit où il s'effondra et s'endormit immédiatement dans un sommeil lourd.

FIN du chapitre 3.

Résumé du prochain chapitre:

Un luffy jaloux et un Zoro furax.

Zoro désaoule et se souvient de la veille, comment va-t-il réagir?

Vous saurez tous au prochain chapitre

***alcipirate: alci: mot diminutif d'alcool. pirate: car c'est un pirate qui a inventé la recette. Le tout donne alcipirate.**

*Fier fier* *o*-reevviieewww-

Ce chapitre avait été assez long à écrire et je suis plutôt fier de celui-ci, le prochain, ça fait 3 semaines que j'essaye de l'écrire X).


	4. Chapter 4: On désoûle et ça soûle!

**Chapitre 4: On désaoule et ça soûle!**

**Zoro:**

**Aargg, il venait de se réveiller avec un mal de tête qui ne lui avait pas prit depuis très longtemps, "la gueule de bois",**

**Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de sa soirée, pourquoi avait-il été bourré?**

**Il pensa donc avoir de nouveau fait la fête et par il ne sait quel moyen, il avait réussit à être saoule.**

**Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine, vide. Le love-cook offrait des boissons à ses mellorines, personnes ne semblaient malade, c'est ce qui le mis mal à l'aise, quelque chose avait du arriver, il était le dernier à rester debout alors que tous le monde croulaient à ses pied par le seul force de l'alcool, avec exception de Nami.**

**Luffy et Ussop pêchaient, Nami et Robin bronzaient pendant que cette dernière lisait aussi un livre. Sanji à leur côté, zoro remarqua le soupir que la navigatrice lâcha, ça le fît sourire de voir le cuisto-pervers se faire rejeter.**

**Brook jouait un petit air assez reposant, Franky devait surement être dans son atelier et Chopper dans son petit cabinet. Et il remarqua enfin, le soleil, il était haut dans le ciel et la vaisselle était déjà faite.**

**-"Et les gars, il est qu'elle heure?"**

**Sanji:" Ha ba ce n'est pas trop tôt, t'as dormis toute la mâtinée même avant tu ne loupais pas le petit déjeuné et pour te répondre il est midi passé, on va bientôt passé à table."**

**"HEIN! Mais j'ai raté pas mal d'heures d'entraînements."**

**Sanji: "C'est toi qui est raté à vouloir autant t'entraîné."**

**"Tu as dit quoi là?" Et une bataille commença vite arrêté par la rousse qui avait dit d'une voix mielleuse.**

**Nami: Sanji, tu pourrais aller préparer le déjeuner, je commence à avoir faim.**

**Sani :(se dandinant avec les yeux en coeur) Tous de suite ma Nami-Chérriiieee.**

**Et il partit donc préparer de quoi rassasier tous ses compagnons de bord.**

**Zoro: " Il se fait vraiment toujours avoir par elle celui là."**

**Fin POV Zoro.**

**POV Sanji:**

**Il avait un peu honte d'avoir fait ça, d'accord c'est le marimo mais ce n'était pas très cool de le voir dans cet état, il ne devait se rappeler de rien car cela ferait longtemps qu'il se serait manifesté.**

**Mais cela le déstabilisait.**

**Il regarda dehors, Robin-d'amour est vraiment magnifique mais il ne pensait pas que le sabreur pouvait aimer un femme.**

**Il se demandait comment réagirait Zoro quand il se remémorera la soirée de la veille.**

**Cet alcool était vraiment efficace, on ne se souvient de rien la veille après en avoir bu.**

**Il vit Zoro dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il avait l'air déstabilisé.**

**Zoro:-"Et les gars, il est qu'elle heure?" Demanda-t-il en regardant le ciel assez étonné.**

**Il préférera ne rien dire, par chance, zoro ne se souviendra de rien, et puis même s'il n'y avait aucun vainqueur à leur bagarre, cette fois-ci, zoro risque de vraiment s'énerver.**

**"Ha ba ce n'est pas trop tôt, t'as dormis toute la mâtiné même avant tu ne loupais pas le petit déjeuné et pour te répondre il est midi passé, on va bientôt passé à table."**

**Zoro fit les yeux rond.**

**"HEIN! Mais j'ai raté pas mal d'heures d'entraînements!"**

**Sanji soupira**

**"C'est toi qui est raté à vouloir autant t'entraîné."**

**Zoro: "Tu as dit quoi là?"**

**Et encore une de leur dispute commença vite arrêter par sa Nami-chérie.**

**Nami: Sanji, tu pourrais aller préparer le déjeuner, je commence à avoir faim."**

**HHAA il adorait que sa Nami-chérie est besoin lui.**

**"Tous de suite ma Nami-Chérriiieee."**

**Il partit vers la cuisine, il lui était vraiment indispensable.**

**Fin POV Sanji:**

**Tous le monde était assis à table pour le repas, chacun regardait avec envie les plats que rapportait fumeur, il faut dire que c'est un bon cuisinier.**

**Luffy: "Trop Booonnnn!" Avec son gros sourire et en avalant tous.**

**Sanji: " J'ai appris cette recette sur l'île où j'étais."**

**Pendant ce temps, sanji alla jusqu'au placard pour y sortir le sel, au cas où quelqu'un voudrait en rajouter. Il tomba nez à nez avec l'alcool de la veille posé pas très loin des fourneaux.**

_"À oui, j'ai oublier d'aller ranger l'alcool à la cale."_

**POV Zoro:**

**Il regarda le cook aller jusqu'au placard, puis il vit regarder par terre, curieux, Zoro baissa le regard.**

**Ce fut le déclic**

**Il venait de tous se rappeler, les tonneaux d'alcool, c'était ceux de la veille, il se souvient aussi avoir parler avec sourcil vriller, puis il eu une penser pour sa révélation.**

**Il se leva et s'approcha de Sanji.**

**"Tient Marimo, qu'est-ce qu...hé!"**

**Zoro venait d'enfourcher Sanji par le col de sa chemise et l'avait tiré dehors vraiment en colère.**

**Sanji: "Ho qu'est-ce qui t'as pris crétin."**

**"TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN SE QUI C'EST PASSE, POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA HEIN? MAINTENANT TU SAIS TOUS IMBÉCILE DE LOVE-COOK!"**

**Sanji: " Ha..Tu parles donc de ça! Tu sais, il fit une pose pour lâcher la fumée de sa cigarette,**

**il n'y a pas de mal d'ai..."**

**Zoro lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, il savait que Robin savait toujours tous grâce à ses yeux et oreille.**

**"...MMHHH..." Sanji, au bout de quelques minutes, commença à manquer cruellement d'air, ce que constata très vite Zoro par les plaintes de Sanji dans sa paume de main. Il relâcha alors la pression sur les lèvre du cuisinier.**

**"Ferme la maintenant", avait grincé Zoro entre ses dents.**

**FIN POV Zoro:**

**POV Sanji:**

**Zoro était maintenant dos à lui, il vit qui rougissait très légèrement.**

**"Tu...tu rougis?"**

**Zoro: "Tais-toi crétin de cuisto-pervers!"**

**Sanji tiqua**

**"HEY T'ES PAS OBLIGER DE M'INSULTER MARIMO."**

**Puis il vit que Zoro stoppa net.**

**"Te..Tu...tu comptes pas lui dire?" Sanji voyait très bien que Zoro ne voulait pas que Robin soit au courant.**

**"Et pourquoi tu lui dis pas?"**

**"T'as pas répondu à la question."**

**"J'vois pas pourquoi je lui dirais, je respecte le fait qu'une personne en désir une autre, et puis j'ai encore ma Nami-chérie."**

**"Mouai, bon on arrêtes avec ça, j'aime pas ce genre de discute!"**

**Sanji en profita pour le taquiner**

**"Ben quoi, t'es timide, toi, le grand et fier Roronoa Zoro?"**

**"Arrêtes c'est pas drôle espèce de cuisto de merde."**

**FIN POV Sanji**

**Ils allaient se lancer dans une bagarre quand Nami intervînt,**

**Nami: "Qu'est-ce qui vous prend vous deux, et puis Zoro pourquoi tu as empoigné Sanji comme ça hein?"**

**Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux, sa cheville se tordit en tapant par terre**

**Nami: "AÏE" couina-t-elle (et pas Kuina XD)**

**Sanji: "NAMI-chériiiee, est-ce que ça va? Laisse moi te porter jusqu'à la cuisine! "**

**Nami: "NAN! Me soutenir me suffit amplement."**

**Sanji: "Tous ce que tu voudras ma Nami-chérie."**

**Et c'est à se moment là que Luffy et les autres sortir voir ce qui se passait après le cri qu'avait poussé Nami.**

**Sanji: "OÏ, Chopper, occupe toi de ma nami-chér..."**

**"MAIS ARRÊTE AVEC TES NAMIE-CHERIE"**

**Tous le monde se tourna vers Luffy.**

**Mais pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il réagit ainsi?**

**Vous saurez tous dans le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

Sanji: Mais c'est cruelle de faire mal à ma Nami-chérie.

Moi: Mais enfin Sanji, je suis l'auteur et en plus je suis mignonne ;).

Sanji: Tu avais raison, tu as raison et tu auras toujours raison ma Mama de mon coeur.

* * *

Bien, des commentaires?

Alors si c'est le cas, vous prenez en main votre souris et la glisser jusque sur le bouton en bas à gauche intitulé "review", c'est simple et efficace ;)

Pour les ordi portable ou tablette, il suffit de glisser le doigt!


	5. Chapter 5: Trahison et prise de gueule

**Chapitre 5 enfin fini, super long à trouver et à écrire, je suis donc fier de vous présenter mon chapitre5. (je me répète-')**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5:**_** Trahison et prise de gueule.**

"MAIS ARRÊTE AVEC TES NAMI-CHERIE."

...Tous le monde regardaient Luffy.

Ça ne le dérangeait pourtant jamais d'entendre Sanji appeler Nami sa "Nami-chérie". Pourquoi était-il donc tant énervé?

En effet, Luffy était appuyé contre la rambarde du Sunny, les doigts enfoncés dans le bois, il regardait avec dégoût Sanji et Nami.

"Luffy..." dit d'une petite voix notre petit Chopper qui savait mieux que qui conque, si ce ne serait Robin, quel était le souci de leur capitaine.

Nami: Luffy, excuse toi, Sanji m'aide et je t'informe que je suis blessée Baka, ce n'est pas toi qui t'en serait soucié, tu ne penses qu'à t'empiffrer.

Luffy se calma immédiatement au paroles de Nami qui l'avait profondément blessé.

Le cuisinier accompagna la belle jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivit de leur médecin de bord.

Les trois compères passèrent à côtés de leur capitaine, sans un regard pour ce dernier qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Luffy marcha jusqu'à son siège spéciale et y resta assis jusqu'au dîner, personne n'ayant osé le déranger jusqu'au soir.

À l'aquarium se trouvaient six personnes, Zoro, Robin, Franky, Sanji qui était revenu de l'infirmerie, Usopp et Brook.

Ils étaient tous assis, de la façon suivante: Zoro au bout - espace vide - ussop - Brook - espace vide - Sanji - Robin - Franky.

Personne n'ayant encore adressé la parole, ils savaient que Luffy était depuis quelques temps, fou amoureux de la jeune

rousse.

Le blond était assez vexé, il ne voulait pas être inutile à ses mélorines et ni

qu'elles soient toujours fourrées avec ses grosses brutes que sont le Marimo et le ventre

sur pattes.

Il n'allait pas laisser passez ça.

Après plusieurs réflexions, Sanji eu une petite idée.

_L'humilier...Hin hin, je suis un génie mon p'tit sanji..._

_..._

Sanji: "Ma Robin-d'amour, as-tu encore besoin de moi? Ou préfère tu rester en

compagnie de l'algue terrestre?"

Zoro se leva et porta sa main à ses katana.

"Me cherche pas cuisto-pervers."

Sanji: "Et ben quoi, tu serais jaloux que Robin-d'amour dise que oui, qu'elle doit te

lâcher pour rester un peu de temps avec moi, pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait te poser

problème?"

Zoro fronça les sourcil.

"J'ai jamais dit ça."

Sanji: "Excuse moi marimo, j'ai fait une erreur, tu l'as juste pensé, ses vrai quoi, sinon,

tu n'aurais jamais pensé m'en parler si cela était faux."

Zoro: "Quoi! Je t'ai jamais dit être jaloux de qui conque." Zoro ne comprenait pas,

même si ils ne s'entendaient pas, pourquoi? Pourquoi il ferait se qu'il est en train de

faire, ils sont nakama après tous.

Sanji: "J'ai pas dit que tu m'as dit que tu étais jaloux de quelqu'un marimo, tu m'as

juste parlé de Robin-Chérie, juste d'elle, mais cela ne devrait pas poser tant

de problème, sauf si tu as quelque chose à te reprocher."

Robin assistait à la scène, passif comme d'habitude, Chopper et Nami étaient

revenu de l'infirmerie et avant que cette dernière ne disent quoi que se soit, Usopp

intervînt.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de vous exciter, après tous Zoro n'a pas du dire de mal de Robin,

donc pas la peine de s'inquiéter."

Sanji: "Effectivement, il n'a pas dit de mal de Robin-d'amour, bien au contraire, il m'a

dit des choses extrêmement intéressantes, n'est-ce pas Zoro?"

On pouvait remarquer quelques rougeurs sur les pommettes de Zoro qui était mal à

l'aise, le baka-cook avait osé le trahir, il pouvait pas en revenir, pour une fois qu'il

pouvait lui faire confiance.

"N..Non, je..j'ai jamais dit des choses pareils."

Sanji: "L'honneur et la fierté c'est aussi d'assumer ses actes, nan?"

Sanji relâcha de la fumée de sa cigarette. Il eu un petit blanc.

Puis Ussop avait ouvert grand la bouche et ses yeux puis c'était exclamé.

"Te..tu insinues qu..que Zoro aime Robin?"

Tous le monde poussa un "HHEEEIIINNN!" Bien commun sauf Robin qui fut très

légèrement surprise par ce qui venait de confirmer ses doutes qui c'était insinués depuis

que Sanji avait commencé à taquiner Zoro.

Ce dernier était face au cuisto et dos au reste de l'équipage qui ne pouvait pas voir le

regard noir et très menaçant de Zoro à l'encontre de Sanji, après ça, l'escrimeur partit

très, mais très en colère dans la vigie et qui en sortant de l'aquarium, faillit faire

tomber Luffy qui était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et avait entendu la conversation.

Luffy par la suite lança un regard pas très enjoué à Sanji.

Sanji: "Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos regard? C'est pas la mort, il n'avait que à

assumer puis c'était bon."

Luffy: "Assumer ou pas, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Zoro avait confiance en toi, ça se

fait pas."

Alors qu'il commençait à sortir, Sanji l'interrompit.

"Pare que tu t'y connais en rayon amour toi peut-être?"

Luffy dont l'ombre du chapeau cachait les yeux, inclina légèrement la tête: "Assez pour

savoir que j'aurais pas apprécié que l'on sache pour moi."

Tous le monde écoutaient et n'en croyait pas ses yeux, leur baka de capitaine était

amoureux.

"Mais...mais tu aimes quelqu'un toi aussi?" se risqua de nouveau Usopp qui eu comme

réponse un petit: "Ouai."

...

Tous le monde ne dormait pas cette nuit là.

Luffy était monté voir Zoro et n'en était pas redescendu depuis le soir, ou il n'avait

mangé que sa part, sans un mots et était reparti avec le repas de Zoro dans la vigie.

Nami et Robin discutait dans la bibliothèque.

Usopp et Chopper discutait dans l'infirmerie et seul Brook et Franky dormait.

Sanji, lui fumait une clope dans la cuisine.

Flash-Back:

Côté Luffy:

Il était profondément vexé.

Il décida de tous manger, de prendre la part de Zoro et il sortit.

Maintenant il était dehors, il leva la tête et aperçu l'ombre de l'escrimeur qui se

dessinait derrière les fenêtres de la pièce.

Il monta et frappa, pas de réponse.

"C'est moi, ouvre, oï Zoro ouvre ou je défonce la porte avec un gum-gum pistole."

Le petit chantage marcha, Zoro ouvrit la porte de la vigie. Il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur.

"Tu me veux quoi?" demanda un Zoro pas très bien réveiller.

"Parler." lança Luffy avec un Sourire qu'il n'avait pas sortit de tous l'après midi.

Zoro lâcha un soupir et ouvrit en grand la porte de manière à laisser rentrer son

capitaine.

Il s'assit tous les deux contre une fenêtre, le second regardait dehors, sans un regard pour son dérangeur, puis au bout de quelques minutes, Luffy prit enfin la parole.

"Toi aussi tu aimes une fille de l'équipage d'après ce que j'ai compris?"

Zoro se tourna vivement vers son supérieur."Quoi!"

Luffy: "Ben oui, moi j'aime Nami." Répond-il avec son éternel sourire.

Le sabreur ne dit rien et se retourna de nouveau pour reprendre la parole.

"Ouai bon s'est vrai, de toutes façon tous le monde est au courant de toute manière."

Puis il se leva et alla s'entraîner.

"Dit Zoro, je peux m'entraîner avec toi cette fois?"

Zoro ouvra de grand yeux.

"Tu veux t'entraîner?"

"Ben oui."

Il partit donc pour porter les lourdes altères.

La suite dans un autre chapitre.

* * *

Reviiieewwww

Le chapitre 6 est en écriture.


	6. Chapter 6: Confidence

Chapitre6: Confidence

Côté Nami et Robin.(bibliothèque).

Nami ferma la porte de la bibliothèque et s'installa sur une des chaises pour ne pas rester debout, cause de ses bandages encore frais sur sa cheville, vite suivit par Robin qui se mit elle aussi à son aise.

Nami: "Alors!"

Robin: "Alors je me dit que c'est une bonne chose d'être au courant mais que en fin de compte Zoro ne comptait même pas m'en parler et Sanji n'avait surement pas son mot à dire."

Un petit silence passa dans lequel les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient dans les yeux.

Nami: "Robin?"

Robin: "Oui Nami?"

Nami: "Je ne parlais pas de ça!"

Robin: "Je sais."

Elle lui adressa son sourire malicieux.

Nami: "Et alors!"

Robin: "Je n'en sais trop rien, vois-tu, Zoro est plutôt belle homme ***nouveau sourire***, plutôt balèze, très fort."

Nami: "Et tu en conclus quoi?"

Robin: "Pourquoi cherches tu as parler de moi, essayerais-tu de me cacher que tu aurais un petit penchant pour notre capitaine?"***encore un sourire***

Nami pris quelques jolie couleurs rose sur ses joues.

Nami: _Elle est vraiment trop intelligente, je devrais le savoir depuis le _temps"Robin, tu es trop forte pour moi. Oui c'est vrai, cela à beau être un imbécile, je...je sais pas comment te dire, c'est bizarre, mais en tout cas, oui, je crois que je l'aime."

Robin se dirigea vers une des étagères pour y chercher un livre.

Robin: "Alors on va être deux."

Nami: (avec un large sourire)"Alors tu veux dire que tu l'..."

Robin avait fait fleurir des mains pour les poser sur les lèvres de la navigatrice.

Robin:"J'ai été seul pendant trés longtemps et je n'avais jamais ressentis cela avant, c'est un sensation nouvelle pour moi, Zoro est vraiment quelqu'un de bien tu sais...elle fit une pose et pris un livre puis se retourna avec un sourire...alors oui disons que je "l'aime"."

Nami, dont les mains avaient disparu:

"Cela m'étonne de toi Robin, mais bon, il faut s'attendre à tous dans cet équipage et puis les gens changent."

Robin: "D'après moi je pense que le capitaine a un petit penchant pour toi."

Nami: "Qu..quoi?"

Robin: "J'avais déjà quelques doutes, et puis avec les deux évenements de cette après-midi..."

Nami:"Deux?"

Robin: "N'as-tu donc pas remarqué la réaction du capitaine quand tu lui as fait remarquer que Sanji prennait soin de toi, lui?"

Nami: "Ha!...Oui, c'est vrai, il était bouche bée."

Robin: "Puis les doutes ne sont plus possible après se qu'il s'est passé dans la cuisine."

Nami: "Oh."

...

Côté Chopper et Usopp:(cabinet de Chopper)

"Tu penses vraiment que Zoro peut-être amoureux de Robin?" Avait dit Chopper dans la petite pièce éclairée d'une simple bougie.

Usopp: "Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que j'ai déjà eu affaire à un cas similaire sur une petite île ou deux jeunes monstres des mers s'aimaient mutuellement..."

Chopper:*0* WOUA!...Aimais-tu Kaya?

Usopp: "Que..Là n'est pas la question, dit le sniper mal à l'aise, et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater tout à l'heure, je pense que Zoro peut ressentir certaine chose pour Robin, et tu sais quoi?"

Chopper: "Nan, je t'écoute!"

Usopp: "Je pense que Luffy ressent aussi des choses pour Nami."

Chopper: "Ça je le savais...oupss." Fit-il en posant ses deux petites pattes sur son visage.

Usopp: "QUOI...! Tu le savais, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, je te raconte tous mes exploits moi(Hum!)."

Chopper: "Je suis désolé, j'avais promis à Luffy. Dit-il comme pour se pardonner. Je n'aurais pas du t'en parler."

Chopper baissa la tête, triste d'avoir faillit au secret confié par un ami.

Usopp: "Ce n'est rien, et puis je m'en doutais un peu."

...

Côté Sanji:(cuisine)

Il regrettait beaucoup, mais à un point.

Il avait fait du mal à un nakama, il n'aurait pas du.

Cela avait beau être Zoro, c'était dégueulasse de sa part.

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, la cigarette entre deux doigts. Comment faire pour réparer cela?

Il se remémora la scène qui c'était déroulé plusieurs heures plus tôt et conclu qu'il était bel et bien le fautif de cette engueulade.

Luffy aussi était contre lui, et en plus Sanji était sur que c'était de sa nami-chérie qu'il parlait.

Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner.

Un bon banquet rien que pour Luffy devrait suffire, mais par contre pour l'escrimeur, c'est une autre paire de manche.

Il devait aller lui parler...Oh Oui!

***Côté Franky/Brook, (chambre)***

RrrRrRRon...ZzzZzzzzZzzZZzZzz...

**-Le lendemain-**

Tôt, à l'aube, Zoro c'était levé pour se laver après lentraînement de la nuit avec son capitaine.

Ce dernier étant allongé d'une manière très comique. Effectivement, il était à genoux, le buste écrasé au sol, et ses bras noués bizarrement par l'élasticité de son corps; la langue pendouillant mollement de sa bouche, d'où un fillet de bave coulait sur le sol de la vigie.

Zoro se demanda comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette position.

Zoro soupira, puis porta sa main à l'endroit ou devait normalement pendre ses nakama, à sa ceinture donc.

Normallement? Et oui, il n'y avait rien à cet endroit.

"Bon sang, ils sont où?"

Le bretteur souleva et mis en vrac le peu de choses qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Puis il les trouva...Sous son capitaine.

Le crétin c'était endormis sur ses katana.

Ils se pencha vers Luffy en tendant la main et se retrouva le visage tous près de celui de l'endormis"...hein?..."Zoro cru entendre quelque chose, il se rapprocha encore plus de Luffy pour se retrouver à quelques centimètre de celui-ci!

Puis, D'un mouvement brusque et incertain, Luffy passa son bras rapidement autour de la nuque de son second et l'avait sauvagement embrassé...

**/!\Ce passage n'était qu'un pur délire de l'auteur, ne faîtes pas attention X)./!\**

Reprenons où nous en étions.

... pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de celui-ci!

Puis Luffy ouvrit brusquement les yeux et hurla, ce qui fit tomber à la renverse un Zoro qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à se revirement de situation:

"...JJJJJJJJJJ'AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII FFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM, MMMMMMAAAAANNNGGGGGGEEEERRRRRR!"

"CRÉTIN, CA VA PAS DE FAIRE DES PEURS PAREILS AU GENS!"

"Hein? À tient zoro tu es là!"

Zoro était en colère maintenant.

"BEN OUI JE SUIS LÀ, ON EST DANS LA VIGIE, sont ton radoucie et devînt lassé, on s'est entraîné toute la nuit."

"HA! C'est donc pour ça que j'ai si faim?"

"Non, ça s'est normal (petite goutte derrière la tête). Bon t'as quand même raison, j'ai faim...ha!...le cuistot...je l'avais oublié celui là."

Mais Luffy était déjà partis pour aller manger.

Du côté de Luffy:

_RRRaaahhhh, il avait faim, très faim._

Il était arrivé devant la cuisine. Sanji était posté devant, tous les autres était dehors avec leur petits déjeuné sur un plateau (d'argent pour les filles avec une table dont un siège à dossier et assis en mousse bien sur.)

Luffy:"Oï, Sanji, il est où mon plateau à moi?"

Sanji porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et l'alluma "A l'intérieur!"

Luffy étonné demanda "Pourquoi tous le monde mange dehors et pas moi?"

Sanji Ouvrit la porte et fit un geste de Luffy pour lui intimer de rentrer.

Luffy: WWOOUUAA, tous ça pour moi?

Effectivement, il y avait dans la cuisine toutes sorte plats tels que des énormes bols de Ramen*(1), des assiettes remplis de Yakiniku*(2), des Okonomiyaki*(3) de toutes sortes, des Sushi*(4) par vingtaine de variété au nombre incalculable, des Yakitori*(5) comme on en a jamais vu, des plats remplis de Gyoza(6) et tellement d'autres saveurs à vous en faire frémir les papilles gustatives.

Luffy était au anges "Ce n'est vraiment que pour moi?"

Sanji était appuyé contre la porte. "Ouai, régale toi!, je te laisse." Sur ce, il traversa la pièce, pris une bouteille de Saké et sortit de son espace de travail pour attendre une certaine tête verte qui devait se trouver à se moment même dans la salle d'eau.

Revenons du côté du bretteur, celui-était enfoncé jusqu'à la racine de ces cheveux dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire.

Il ne voulait absolument pas en sortir, il était tellement bien, et puis il ne savait pas quoi dire quand il sera face à l'archéologue qui devait savoir qu'il l' ...vous avez compris.

Et l'autre crétin, il le tuera, oh que oui, il ne sortira pas idem de ce qui a fait, c'était impardonnable.

Zoro sortit et se sécha frénétiquement, s'habilla d'un kimono et y accrocha ses chers sabres.

Il avait très faim mais ne voulais pas aller manger, que ferait-il une fois rendu dans la cuisine où tous le monde devait être attablé autour d'un repas? Et si le love-cook continué à le narguer et le mettre mal à l'aise? Et si il ne comptait pas lui donner à manger?

À la place de donner une réponse à chacune de ces questions, il préféra y aller et on verra bien sur le moment.

Zoro se posta devant la porte qu'il ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec...

...

...

...Sanji.

Sanji: Oï, je voulais te parler.

Zoro plutôt surprit qu'il vienne le voir s'en s'attendre à un coup de sabres.

Zoro: Tu me veux quoi.

Sanji lui tendit la bouteille de saké que Zoro attrapa.

Sanji: Vient, on va à l'arrière du bateau, faut que je te dise certaine choses.

Zoro: Par rapport à hier?

Sanji: Ouai.

Zoro en se retournant près à partir:"Nan alors, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, je vient de me rendre compte que la confiance ne peux décidément pas se faire entre nous. Maintenant laisse moi."

Sanji s'attendait parfaitement à ça:"Je voudrais me rattraper, et puis j'ai une proposition à te faire."

Zoro se retourna légèrement, intrigué: "Une proposition?"

Sanji: "Suis moi." Et il était partis vers la poupe du bateau où il était sur de ne pas être dérangé tant que tous le monde était occupé à manger, suivit par Zoro.

* * *

Alors, comment c'était?

Je ne promet rien sur la date de sortit du prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7: Proposition rhyme avec

Le chapitre 7 enfin là, enfin plutôt la première partie, je suis donc toute contente.^^

Titre: Proposition rhyme avec déclaration!(part1)

rating: K+

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos idées et me dire ce que vous en pensez, si tous suis bien la trame original, les fautes d'orthographe (je m'améliore^^)

Ah et surtout *ZORO SANJI JJE VOOUS VVVEEEEUUUUXXX*

Note des lectrices: ILS SONT A MOI.

Note de l'auteur: Je l'ai est vu bien avant vous XP.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Proposition rhyme avec déclaration!(part1)**

Le vent soufflait vers l'est. D'après ma Nami-Swan, on devra passer dans une tempête d'ici un peu moins d'1 heures, ce qui expliquerait les gros nuages noirs qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

Les vagues frappaient le Sunny, mais on ne doit pas s'inquiétez, Nami-Swan sait ce qu'elle fait.

Je me retourne, me sachant observé par la tête d'algue.

Il attend que je lui explique ma proposition.

Je me retourne et me lance dans un discourt que je regretterais à coup sur.

"Marimo...Vas-y!"

Le sabreur leva la tête et fronça les sourcils, le mécontentement pouvait se lire dans ses yeux."N..."

"Tu me laisses finir, Luffy est amoureux de la belle Nami, et pourtant il n'est pas faible. Le roi des pirates et le chef des révolutionnaires ont un gosse et pourtant, ils ont tous les deux une grande fierté...N'importe quel homme souhaiterait avoir la femme qu'il aime à ses côtés, sauf môsieur, qui va mettre ça sur le dos de la fierté. Faut que tu arrêtes et que tu assumes tes sentime..."

"...Pourquoi tu me hurles dessus?"

Le tombeur de ces dames était très près de petit pois et semblait en colère, il était limite à le frapper sans raison valable d'après le second de cet équipage; il stoppa sa phrase et se reprit, il perdait vraiment ses moyens là.

Puis il recula d'un pas et repris avec un peu moins d'entrain son dialogue.

"Tu comprends donc pas? Tu t'obstines à ne pas lui demander, tu l'évites. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te mentir à toi même. Tu saisis?"

C'était à Zoro d'être en colère maintenant.

"Parce que tu crois que c'est facile? Et puis de quoi tu te mêles, c'est encore à moi de décider!"

Le blond, dont la cigarette s'était éteinte à cause d'une bourrasque de vent, le regardait et prit le parole avec un petit sourire.

"C'est là que ma proposition intervînt...prend mon tour de garde..."

"QUOI, C'EST ÇA TA PROPOSITION?"

"... Franky a fabriqué une chaise longue muni d'une lampe et d'un parasol étanche pour protéger Robin-Chan de la pluie, elle l'utilisera cette nuit pour lire ses livres, toi tu n'auras qu'à aller la voir et en plus tu ne seras pas dérangé..

Il essaya en vain de rallumer sa cigarette, _Trop de vent, fait chier._

...

Cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition de sourcils vrillés.

Elle n'était pas mauvaise après tous. Mais il ne doit pas...si?

Dois-je tenter?

Ce n'est pas son truc les filles...mais!

Puis un doute s'insinua.

"-Tu comptes me demander un truc en échange?"

"-Un bon mois d'essuyage de vaisselles."

"-Hors de question!"_C'était trop beau pour être vrai de toute façon._

"-Dans ce cas vas-y maintenant ou je m'en occupe!"Sanji le pointait du doigt.

"Tu n'oserais pas?...2 semaines."

"3 semaines!"

"Pfff, bon ok...3 semaines...pas plus!"

Et alors que le blond allait partir, l'ancien chasseur de prime l'interrompu.

"Pourquoi?"

Le cuistot sachant( * )très bien de quoi il parlait tourna sa tête et regarda son rival dans les yeux.

"J'en sais rien." Sur ce, il partit.

...

Zoro arriva sur le pont et vit sur la table un plateau-repas _ Pour tronche de brocolis._

"Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (**).

Il prit son plateau et s'installa contre le mat.

Il observa le contenu de son repas.

-Salade d'endives accompagné d'avocats,

-Lasagne de choux vert,

-Poêlé de brocolis et tofu,

-courgettes farcies végétariennes sur un lit de haricots verts,

-Flan à la courgettes,

-et poivrons verts farcis à l'ail.

Je vais le trancher en si petits morceaux qu'il ne pourra même pas se cuisiner.

La tête verte grommela mais avala tous de même le contenu de son déjeuner.

...

_"Je venais d'entrer dans ma cuisine mis en vrac par mon capitaine_, Ç_a m'apprendra de le laisser sans surveillance dans la cuisine"._

Il prit une assiette cassée par terre et se dirigea vers la poubelle dont il jeta les morceaux,

il continua de jouer à la femme de ménage pendant plusieurs minutes en pensant au marimo, ça y est, il regrette.

Il venait d'aider tronche de gazon à ce déclarer à sa Robin-Chan, il regrettait et était jaloux à la fois.

Hein! Quoi? Lui jaloux? Et puis quoi d'autre encore!

C'était de la curiosité, exactement; il se demandait seulement comment tête de pelouse allait si prendre. Oui, voila, c'est ça ^^'.

Il allait se foutre la honte international, faudra qu'il assiste à ça discrétos.

_..._

_"ALLER ON SE BOUGE, LUFFY ET SANJI, DESCENDEZ LES VOILES._

_ZORO ET USOPP, VIRER À TRIBORD TOUTE..." _Criait une navigatrice très confiante en elle.

Et après que celle-ci est Hurlé des ordres à chacun, ils réussirent à écumer la tempête qui avait fait rage.

"Haaaa! On doit toutes les semaines se battre soit contre la marine, soit contre des monstres, soit contre les dangers du nouveau monde, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.." se plaignait le canonnier.

"C'est pour cela que c'est existant." Avait répondu le jeune garçon brun à la cicatrice en frissonnant d'excitation .

"Mais mélorines, je vous ai préparé des pâtisseries pour vous remettre de cette intempérie."

"Merci cook-san." , "merci Sanji-kun" avait répondu les deux jeunes femmes de cet équipage déjanté.

"Nous aussi on en veux!" Criaient trois idiots qui avaient pour titre "Capitaine", "Canonnier" et "Médecin".

"Nan! J'ai préparé ces petites douceurs avec amour rien que pour mes déesses, donc pas touche."

"Maieuuuhh..."

"J'ai dit non Luffy."

Pendant que ces deux là se battaient, chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

...Le soir...

_Et merde! Ça faisait des heures qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il s'y prendrait._

_Faut dire que les déclarations ce n'est pas sont truc._

_Hors de question d'un truc à l'eau de rose, il doit garder sa dignité, pas un truc cucul non plus._

_Quelque chose de simple et de pas trop ridicule._

Le bretteur avait passé tous l'après midi à chercher quoi dire à Robin le soir venu,

comment si prendrait-il?

C'est vraiment compliqué!

_Ça y est, je sais._

"ON MANGE." Avait crié le blond à l'intention de ses nakamas.

_Je sais comment j'vais m'y prendre, faut d'abord passer l'étape "bouffe". Après, ce sera à moi de faire._

_ ..._

* * *

* Le cuistot sachant cuisiner, doit savoir cuisiner sans son Zeff. Invention de moi X) *ok je sort, hein? Mais non, c'est ma fic d'abord XD*

*C'est la maf, J'ai pas pu m'empêcher X)

Halalala, que c'est long, je n'ai qu'une très vague idée de la suite, au début, j'ai commencé ma fic en partant de rien, j'écrivais mes chapitres tels qu'ils me venaient, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont si long à poster, mais promis, je fais mon max.

Merci de donner vos impressions, elles sont toujours les bienvenues^^.


	8. Chapter 7 P2: Proposition rhyme avec

**Et oui je le sais, je suis grave à la bourre. Mais j'ai voulu commencer ma première fic yaoi sur le couple ZoroxSanji qui est "Passion..!".**

**Donc je rattrape le temps perdu et me voila avec la deuxième partie du chapitre 7.^^ Et j'ai décidé de chambouler un peu l'histoire...je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Ah non, encore une chose, l'histoire est bientôt fini et les chapitres font surement être un peu court.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 (partie2):**** Proposition rhyme avec déclaration. **

(POV Zoro)

Moi et mes nakamas étaient regroupé devant le repas de sourcil en vrille. C'était une des rares fois où j'étais vraiment stressé. Je les regardais tous en l'évitant elle particulièrement. C'était dur de rester naturel en sachant ce que je comptais faire dans quelques heures. C'était vraiment frustrant de se demander comment elle va réagir. Ma vie a prit de drôle de tournant ces temps-ci.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever pour retourner m'entraîner, le capitaine déjanté ayant pour surnom "Mugiwara" interpella chacun de ses nakamas.

Luffy:"AATTTEEEEENNNDD, ZZZOROO, VIENS VOIR!" L'escrimeur tourna la tête et regarda son capitaine en attendant de savoir de quoi il en retourne.

"J'ai une super idée pour tous nous occuper se soir." Chacun stoppa son dîner craignant le pire venant d'une idée de leur capitaine. Un bon et gros blanc venait de s'insinuer dans la pièce chacun ayant l'oreille de tendu pour savoir qu'elle était la proposition du ventre sur pattes.

"On pourrait faire un gages action vérité!" Une grosse goutte apparu derrière la tête de chaque personnes présente.

"EUHH Luffy, on dit action ou vérité.." Corrigea la cannonier.

Luffy: "HA! Pourtant il y a bien gages dans le jeu?"

Usopp: "Oui, si tu n'arrives pas à répondre à la vérité ou que tu ne réussis pas l'action."

Luffy croisa c'est bras et pencha la tête sur la côté.

"Haaa!" Soupira la rouquine. "A quoi bon lui expliquer. Mais j'ai fini de noter la topographie de la dernière île ce matin et le linge est en train de sêcher et puis mes mandariniers ont déjà été arrosé...Alors oui pourquoi pas."

Chacun consenti à faire une partie, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas tous rigolé sur un jeu idiot de leur capitaine, bien que cela leur avaient tous terriblement manqué.

Alors que Chacun préparait des cartes de jeu avec des question ou des défi, Brook se tourna vers le sabreur.

"Et vous Zoro-san, jouerez vous?"

Le dénommé Zoro souffla. "Désolé, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement ces genres de jeux puéril."

Mais ce dernier changea bien vite d'avis lorsque le cook lui demanda si il se dégonflait parce qu'il jouait.

Et la parti commença donc.

...

Nami prit la bouteille et la fit tourner sur la table de la cuisine. Cette dernière pointa vers Sanji. "Action ou vérité?" Demanda la rousse, suivit par un petit "gages" de leur capitaine qui fermait vite sa petite 'eum' bouche en vu du regard noir que lui lança la rouquine.

"Vérité." répondu solennellement le cuistot.

Chopper tira une carte et la lu à haute voix. "Quel a été ton meilleur coup? Mais un meilleur coup de quoi?" Demanda innocemment le petit renne. Mais chacun des pirates autour de la table ayant compris le sous-entendu de la question foudroya Franky du regard.

"Ben quoi, c'est 'SUPER' pas drôle si les questions parlent seulement de nos ours en peluches, c'est plus 'SUPER', comme ça."

"Combien de ce genre de cartes as-tu mis dans la pile?"Demanda énervé le blond. "Environs tous le paquets."

Usopp soupira à la vue d'un Chopper et d'un Luffy qui n'y comprenaient rien, "Haa, bon, j'ai bien l'impression qu l'on a pas le choix. Ecoute mon p'tit Chopper, le meilleur coup, c'est la meilleure blessure envoyé à quelqu'un, et cette question est pour voir si Sanji se rappelle de tous ces combats. Et blessure vient du Dr. Karen R. **Blaisure**, au fur et à mesure des années, les gens ne disais plus, "c'est madame blaisure qui m'a soigné" mais "j'ai une blaisure." Et l'orthographe à changer."*(1)

"WWhaaa, Usopp, tu es trop intelligent." Dit un Chopper émerveillé.

"Et comment je m'appelle?" "Capitaine USopp." "Bien, je ferais surement de toi mon apprentis."

Alors qu'une goutte apparu derrière la tête de leur congénères, Franky demanda. "Tu peux quand même nous répondre, aller quoi, fait pas ton timide."

Sanji le toisa du regard, "Ça ne regarde que moi."

"Donc tu prends un gages * il tira une carte gages *, nous dire le nom de la première fille avec qui tu l'as fait."

Alors que Sanji s'empourpra, Luffy posa la question tant attendu par tous le monde. "Avec la fille qu'il a fait quoi?"

"Avec qui il a coucher Luffy." Nami lança un regard noir à Zoro. "Pourquoi tu lui dis ça, il ne va pas comprendre pour aut..."

"Faire l'amour quoi?" Nami laissa sa phrase en suspend pour regarder, sidéré, son capitaine.

"Ben il est peut-être pas si bête en fin de compte." Dit Franky.

"Mais..mais euh..tu sais ce que ça veut dire ou pas?" Demanda hésitant le bretteur.

C'est un Luffy en colère qui répondit. "Mais vous me prenez pour qui? J'ai 19ans. Faire l'amour, c'est te déshabiller toi et une fille, tu l'as mets dans un lit et tu lui enfonces ton p...!"

"ARRÊTE LUFFY, ON A COMPRIS." Répondit une furie, tous étaient tout de même blasé par ce que venait de dire le capitaine normalement si innocent.

"Et plus tu as pas répondu" répondu le fautif à son cuisinier préféré.

Celui-ci devînt tous rouge à cette question. "Quoi! En faite t'es 'SUPER' pudique."

"Nan...c'est pas ça.."répondit une tomate dénommé Sanji. Il se racla la gorge avant de tousser un petit coup contre son poignet. "En fait, j'ai jamais eu d'aventure avec qui conque."

Tous le monde le regarda blasé. "Tu dragues toutes les filles que tu croises et tu en as pas eu une seul dans ton lit. Tu es né sous une putain de mauvaise étoile." Le nargua le vert, suivit d'un regard noir du mec né sous une putain de mauvaise étoile.

"Bon, maintenant qu'il a répondu, on continu." Proposa le squelette.

...Et c'est comme cela que continua la soirée ayant pourtant (plus ou moins) bien commencé. Jusqu'à ce que...

Ã suivre.

* * *

*1: J'ai été chercher loin, mais tous cela n'est bien sur pas tout à fait vrai, mais ce Dr existe bel et bien.

**Et voila pour le chapitre 7. J'espère recevoir quelque reviews qui fait avancer la date de sortit des chapitres à suivre X). **


	9. Chapter 8: END

**Chapitre 8:**

"Quoi?"

Ils regardaient tous leur capitaine qui avait trouvé une nouvelle idée de jeu toujours avec le "action, vérité". À partir du prochain tour, lorsque l'on choisit action ou vérité, on est obligé de le réaliser, le gage ne fera plus partie du jeu, celui qui ne répondra pas ou ne fera pas l'action, se devra d'être exclue du jeu et donc de toute boisson qui si trouve. Est-il si malin pour réussir à faire rester son second en mettant en place les boissons?

Tous le regardait sans comprendre pourquoi changer. Mais si c'était encore un caprice du brun, alors ils devraient faire avec. Et jusqu'à maintenant, pas une seul fois la bouteille n'avait pointé vers Zoro qui aurait eu l'obligeance de répondre à une question perverte du charpentié.

La bouteille tourna donc, passant devant chacun qui étant en suspense, sur qui cela allait-il tomber, sur quelle question cette personne devra-t-elle répondre ou faire. Puis quand elle se stoppa, se fut avec surprise qu'elle s'arrêta face au vert.

Ce dernier regarda l'objet en plastique comme s'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Il soupira "Action."

"Alors la question." Et en joignant ses paroles à ses gestes, la rouquine tira une carte. Lorsqu'elle vit le contenu, elle ne put réprimander un sourire, en pensant évidement que ce qui se trouvait là rendrait heureux deux de ses nakama.

"Alors Zoro, tu dois...elle lui lança un regard malicieux...embrasser...Robin." Tous stoppèrent leurs bavardages ou autres lorsqu'ils entendirent le contenu de la carte de jeu.

"Quoi!" demanda le concerner comme s'il avait mal entendu.

"Enfin Nami-swan, ce rustre va pas embrasser ma Robin-chan." Elle le regarda puis lui répondit solennellement "De toute façon il n'a pas le choix."

"HORS DE QUESTION!" Tous regardaient ébahit leur sabreur qui s'était levé de table en lançant un regard noir à la cartographe.

Nami et Sanji ne comprenaient plus. Pourquoi vouloir à ce point refuser. Sanji savait que Zoro aimait la brune et la rousse l'avait bien compris, alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas tous simplement?

"Mais tu n'as pas le choix"

"NON, C'EST NON, TU COMPRENDS, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE L'EMBRASSE ICI"

"Quoi, mais..."

"Je changerais pas d'avis, je quitte le jeu." Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant un gros froid derrière lui. La navigatrice regarda son amie qui bien essayait de le cacher, devait être triste.

Puis alors que tout le monde reprenait lentement leur esprit après ce changement de situation, le sabreur apparu de nouveau sur le pas de la porte.

"Et Robin vient avec moi." Puis il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Parler à Robin? C'est bien la première fois que le vert le demanda. La principale intéressée se leva et ce dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé sur le pont, elle vit Zoro appuyer sur le bord du bastingage.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau, celui-ci la prit de court en se retournant et en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaud et humide. L'archéologue ouvrit de grands yeux sur le moment par surprise. Remit de ses émotions, elle pouvait sentir cette bouche qui s'afférait, ses lèvres humide qui s'activaient sur les siennes, puis une langue qui carressait sa lèvre inférieur pour demander la permission. Celle ci accepta la requête et bientôt, leurs langues s'unirent pour un ballet de sensations que tous deux espèraient reçevoir depuis longtemps.

Mais ils durent se séparer à regret par manque de souffle. Leur poumons remplient, Zoro la surprit une nouvelle fois en la serant dans ces bras.

"Zoro?"

"Mhh" Celui avait passé un bras derrière sa nuque et l'autre derrière son dos, plongeant son nez dans les cheveux qui tombait sur le coté.

"Tu venais de dire que tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser."

"Non, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas t'embrasser là-bas, je voulais pas que mon premier baiser avec toi vienne d'un jeu stupide, je voulais le choisir, te l'offrir."

"Zoro...reste auprès de moi...ne me délaisse pas."

"Jamais je ne t''abandonnerais."

...

"Je peux le dire? hein?"

"je trouve sa bien pour eux deux."

"Ma robin-chaaaaan."

"C'est bon Sanji-kun."

"Mais oui, je t'ai toi ma Nami-swaaan."

"..."

"HA NON."

"hein?"

"Personne d'autre ne doit être amoureux de Nami."

Puis lui et la rouquine se souriaient avant de s'embrasser.

"NANI! Mais depuis quand?"

"Je lui ai dit plus tôt."

Et de nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent devant leur ami heureux pour eux aussi."

"BON JE PEUX LE DIRE?" Cria un Chopper que personne n'écoutait.

"Vas-y chopper."

Celui toussa avant d'ajouter. "Tout est bien qui finit bien.

.

END

.

* * *

**Voilà j'en ai finit avec cette fic, je ne sais pas si elle sera à votre goût, surement que tout vas trop vite, mais je voulais vite que ça se termine. Comme celle-ci fut ma première fic, j'ai fait beaucoups d'erreurs qui m'aide pour mes fics déjà en cour ou pour mes One-shot déjà fini. J'ai avancé grâce à celle-ci qui se doit de ne pas à être extraordinaire. (bon après vous en penser ce que vous voulez^^)**


End file.
